


last boss

by itachitachi



Series: 5-minute drabbles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Hiding Via Apathy, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Lies of Omission, M/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're being weird," Kenma says one time, staring fixedly at the health meter of the boss he's trying to beat. "When you have something you want to say, usually..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	last boss

There are some parts of Kuroo that Kenma doesn't like.

It's not the way he pushes Kenma sometimes, like not to quit volleyball even though, each time, Kenma thinks he really wants to. It's not the way he sometimes leaves his volleyball stuff in Kenma's room, even though it's sweaty and gross. It's not the way he keeps saying that stupid speech at the beginning of every game, even though it's silly and embarrassing.

It's the way he looks at Kenma, sometimes, too serious when it's just the two of them. Like he's holding something back.

"You're being weird," Kenma says one time, staring fixedly at the health meter of the boss he's trying to beat. "When you have something you want to say, usually..."

From the corner of his eye, he sees Kuroo shrug. "I dunno if you'd be interested, really," he says after a moment.

The boss's health meter is low, but Kenma's protagonist's health is lower. He's going to die in a few seconds.

"Fine," Kenma says, quiet.

One hit; he loses.


End file.
